I Owe You
by animedesert10
Summary: Seeing the girl he saved before, he is very shocked that she will offer her blood to him.  That was just terrible  NO LEMON INVOLVED! JUST SO YOU KNOW


**Title: **I owe you

**Summary: **Seeing the girl he saved before, he is very shocked that she will offer her blood to him. (That was just terrible) **NO LEMON INVOLVED! JUST SO YOU KNOW**

**Characters: **Zelman x OC (Leifang from DOA)

**Rated: **T for a related sexual theme

**Disclaimer: **Black Blood Brothers is not mine, Zelma is not mine (although I wish he was), and Leifang is not mine either. I just played the games and watched the anime.

_**So with that lets move onto the story, I will hand out more details about this later, **_

_**so with that I hope you guys like the story!**_

**I Owe You**

People on the ground were oblivious to this noise, unless they made a scene around them. As they continued to walk on the streets, putting the world on mute around them, they could not hear such a noise. A noise that was caused not by a human, but by a vampire. A human could not make another human scream the way they did. Some say it's a gift, others, just a way to make sure they would survive.

Then again, who said sucking blood was such a bad idea?

*_**On a roof-top***_

_He wasn't the type of old-blood to let his thirst control him. He was just looking for something to snack on. It's not so hard to control his thirst, after all he didn't bite unless they appealed to him..._

Another night in the Special Zone. The Prince with the crimson colored-eyes looked over the edge once more, enjoying the lower lives before him, carrying on with their every day lives. Talking with one another, helping one another, even being mean to one another, it was all the same. Either way they were his food, his way of surviving, and his treat when his throat was dry.

With his leg perched on top of the railing, he leaned on his hand, his eyes scanning the area. His cigarette was between his lips as he watched them all.

Another night of people watching. He was able to escape his little hideout and run the streets for another night. Well not necessarily escape, he pretty much just walked out telling his assistant, Sakuya that he was leaving. And although she offered her blood to him willing, he was looking for a different taste.

He blew out another cloud of black smoke and continued to look over the edge. Honestly he wasn't that hungry, he just wanted to get out of that shitty place and into the fresh air. He owned the night, to put it in words. All he did was look over the city and see new fresh faces after the other.

Vampire or not, he liked the humans. Other then being his meal, he loved how simple minded and easy they were. Not like sex easy, but easy enough to control. One look at them and already he knew what he needed to know. He was more than 500 years old after all; he did learn a thing or two in his long existence.

He let his cigarette fall to floor as he blew his last breath of smoke, letting the wind carry it. He inhaled the air around the Special Zone and felt somewhat relaxed. Living here all his life, he just loved it. He knew every street, every road, and every building. The city pretty much belonged to him, even though he wasn't public much.

He opened his crimson eyes and felt another presence beyond his own. He brought down his leg, placing his hands into his sweat pants pocket, and with such a calm and cool attitude, he turned to see what it was.

It was just a lone girl. Her legs were what caught his attention. Wearing a short-skirt on such a cold night? She wore a jacket over her top and her long black hair was tied-up. She was a human, that much he could tell, but he couldn't figure out what was she was doing here.

As she walked a little closer, he got a better view of her face. She had been crying from the color of her eyes. Zelman showed a small smirk. Her walking came to a halt when she figured that she was not alone.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't think anybody else was up here..." she said, her voice very low.

"No need, I was just about to leave anyways," he answered beginning to walk towards her. Although he said he was going to leave, he stopped infront of her, his crimson eyes looking at her, "And what are you doing up here?

She looked up, a blush forming over her red face, from how close he was, "I just come up here to think."

Zelman smiled again. Like he said before, humans are just such easy creatures. Just by looking into her brown eyes, he could see that she was crying cause she just got her heart-broken.

When she tilted her eyes away from him, his eyes traveled to her neck, spotting a blue vein even in the dark. He could hear it pulsing, hear it calling his name, and although she was pretty enough to bite, she just wasn't want he wanted. Although he wasn't sure what he wanted at the moment either.

Just in time, he felt another presence that he was current to be another vampires. Maybe even two.

"Master Zelman, Sayuka requests that you return," one of the men said.

"That silly girl," Zelman smiled, "thinking she could order me around..." Zelman turned to the two men presented to him. They were from his group, The Coven. Although he was a vampire, who bit those who appealed to him, they bite pretty much every human they saw. He may have been the leader, but even he wouldn't say that he was in control of them.

A light bulb flickered in his bright mind and he turned back to the girl before. She was startled when he picked up her chin to meet his eyes. "Want me to make the pain disappear?" As he spoke the words, his eyes turned blue making hers do the same. Her expression changed, making her almost look sleepy. With a low moan for an answer, he smiled and let her chin drop.

As he past, the two men behind him, he whispered, "Take her," and they obeyed.

Zelman once more perched his leg back on the rail to people watch, his hands warm in his pockets. A breeze started to pick up and he inhaled it, waiting for the sound to pierce his ears. And he heard it, the noise that made the wind howl with it. He could hear her voice, how lustful and pleasurable it sounded. That was the sound that was made when bitten by a vampire.

He tuned it out quickly, not really caring what was happening behind him. He's seen what The Coven do to their victims, especially girls, and that was something that he did not want to live. What The Coven did was there own business as long as they obeyed his rules. Other than that what would be the problem?

His eyes scanned over the streets once more before he was about ready to call it night, until they landed on a young beauty. As he leaned over more, he noticed exactly who it was. A woman, who he saved from his group awhile back. The moment he looked into her light-brown eyes, he knew that there was something that he liked. Maybe it was her blood? Either way, he didn't bite her, but now that he got the chance to see her again, maybe he should.

"Hey boys tell Sakuya to never request something from me," he called over his shoulder.

"Where are you going Master Zelman?" one asked, his mouth out-lined with that women's blood.

A smile spreaded over the Ancient Dark Hunter's face, "I'm going to pay a visit to an old friend of mine."

*_**Special Zone Streets***_

Grabbing the perfect bunch of bananas in front of her, she studied the color. Bright and yellow, making sure no black spots were shown. She gave them a firm squeeze, making sure they weren't soft or mushy. She was in the mood for banana pudding and what better then to make it taste perfect, with some fresh perfect bananas. Although they seemed perfect, her eyes kept wondering, just incase their was another one better. Beyond oblivious to the world now...

"Leifang!"

Leifang was scared out of her skin, nearly dropping the bananas in her hand. She was shaking all over, clinging the bananas to her chest for safety. She looked beyond her, to the person who called her name.

Helena stood behind her arms crossed with a bag hanging from one of them. Her turquoise colored eyes locked on her with a stern look. She shook her head, her long blond hair moving with it, "What are you doing?" Leifang looked at her with an I-can-explain-expression, "Uh...just looking at some bananas."

"I can see that Leifang," Helena answered. She grabbed them from her and held them up, "You are studying these things."

"I'm not studying," Leifang answered, grabbing them back and putting them away, "I like bananas."

"Maybe a bit too much," Helena mumbled, tightening the bow in her hair. Leifang ran a hand through her long dark brown hair, her chocolate covered eyes falling back onto the bananas. Helena noticed and grabbed her hand, dragging her out the store. Leifang nearly tripped, holding onto her bag, as her feet shuffled along with her.

Once outside, Helena let go, signaling for them to start walking. "I was going to leave them alone," Leifang said innocently, putting her bag back over her shoulder. Helena rolled her eyes with a smile and another shake of her head "I almost forgot how much you are attached to deserts."

"Hey, now," Leifang smiled back, "Not attach, I just like them. Hitomi and I are desert buddies."

"Of course," she answered, "come on."

The girls still chuckling from their laughter. It was a perfect crisp cool night in the Special Zone. The streetlights were still on, people were outlining the streets making it look busy, even people from their homes were chatting from their windows. As the girls continued to walk, they both looked at the night, enjoying the views.

The Special Zone was home to plenty. All but Vampires that was. But not entirely true, some were allowed in if they had an invitation. Although they stayed out of the light, people knew they were there. But what could they do? After all, they're like any other citizen living here.

As the night air wisped around them, Leifang pushed back her hair, getting a strange feeling. It was the feeling she had that one time. The time she encountered Vampires, herself.

*****_**Flashback***_

_She landed on the cold hard-floor, her hands tied behind her back. Her eyes looked into the men above her, her body paralyzed with such fear. She could hear her heart thumping in her chest from how scared she was. As they continued to laugh and smile, one grabbed her by the ropes and brought her up. _

_The minute they uncovered her mouth, she tried to let out a powerful scream, but a hand was brought over her mouth, silencing her once more. Hands started to grab for her, tearing whatever they grabbed. _

"_I promise you," the man whispered into her ear, "This will be the greatest pleasure you have ever felt." His hands wrapped around her chin, forcing her neck to the side for more exposure. His tongue ran over her neck, making chills dance down her spine. The tears stared to leak from her eyes now, feeling the other hands roam all over her body. She closed her eyes tightly closed, wishing for it all to end._

"_What the hell are you doing?" a voice interrupted._

_The other vampires halted their assault, still holding a grasp on her. "We found another meal to enjoy, sir," one of them spoke, licking his lips, from how thirsty he was. Leifang was beyond grateful for being saved, her eyes widened as she watched her savor walk towards them._

_With his hands in his pockets, he approached them, showing such a cool expression. Leifang and the others watched and waited to see what he would do. And quickly, she was dropped to the floor, as her attackers were knocked in any direction one by one. _

_She landed there, hurting a pinch from hitting the floor, but never felt so much better in her life. Her savor, leaned down behind her, untying the links around her hands, "I told you guys to feed twice a day. This has to be your what? Fourth time!" Leifang sat up quickly, rubbing her wrists. She continued to listen to him speak and noticed that he was extremely...cute. His red-colored hair, was sticking out of his beanie cap, but what really caught her attention, were those crimson eyes. She was nearly shocked, when they were looking back at her._

"_Can you stand?" he asked, offering his hand. Still a bit stunned to answer, she shook her head saying yes, and grabbed his hand. He pulled her up slowly, catching her, when she almost fell. Leifang looked up at him a small blush on her face. She turned red as a tomato when he smiled, showing such a friendly expression._

"_If I find this again, I will let your bodies dance with my flames, got it?" he said looking at the others. They nodded in fear and he helped her outside._

_***Flashback end***_

That was the last time, she saw him. Of course, she couldn't forget him; something about him was too hard to be forgotten. It wasn't the fact that he was a Vampire, he was just...

Leifang looked up into the sky, trying to find what word she should use to finish her thought. The moon was so big and bright; it's light making her feel better, until something caught her eye. It was quick, but she could tell that someone or something just jumped across to another building. Leifang wasn't sure to make of it and still looked up in fear. Helena finally noticed that her friend stopped and so did she.

"Leifang? Is something wrong?"

Bringing her back to reality Leifang looked at her, her face showing concern, "I'm alright. I just thought I say something." She caught up with her and they continued to walk, almost helping Leifang's mind fill at peace.

When they came to the second intersection, they stopped and looked at one another. "Thank you for coming with me Leifang. Your company was very pleasant."

"I'm glad I came," Leifang smiled cutely.

"Are you going to be alright walking home by yourself?" Helena asked, looking down the road, seeing a few streetlights. Leifang did the same thing, but shook off such a scary feeling. "Don't worry," she smiled again, hiding her fear, "I'm a strong girl." Before Helena could get another word in, she began walking across the street, waving to her French friend. All she could do was wave back and take her friends words.

Leifang walked down the street, regretting that she was wearing a knee-length skirt. For one, she was cold and she still had the feeling from before. Holding on to her bag a bit tighter, she did her best to keep herself calm. She was even upset to admit that she was scared in the first place. She knew this street up and down like she knew her name. She was positive that there was nothing to be afraid of, she could fight, even Jan-Lee knew that.

When she came to small fork in the road, she came to a stop, wondering which way to take. The passage infront of her was the longer road, but it had more lights and had some sign of life. The other passage was a shortcut through an ally way, a shorter path to her house, which had maybe one or two lights

She looked at both paths again. She wasn't really in the mood to walk around, but with her bad feeling, the streetlights felt very comforting. Then again, the other path was short and she has taken it before, even at night. Just once you get past the darkness and eerie sounds, it wasn't so bad.

She tapped her finger against her lip, still lost in thought. She bit her lip nervously and looked behind her. It was decided; she was taking the short path. Leifang gathered all her courage and began to walk, her walking style showing that she was confident and fearless, but the minute she stepped on a trash can lid by accident, it made her nearly have a heart attack.

Leifang continued to venture on ward, not looking behind her. On the outside she looked calm, but on the inside it was a whole different story. All she wanted to do was escape to the other side, where the light was. She could see it and it wasn't that far, but she was too afraid to run over there.

For a moment, the whole world seemed to fall into silence. In the back of her mind, her thoughts were telling her to keep on walking, but she came to a stop. She listened closely, frozen by fear, positive that someone was following her. Having some confidence, she turned on her heel, scanning her surroundings, "Is someone there?"

…...

Getting no response, she slowly turned back towards the front, finding it funny that she was honestly an afraid.

"A young lady, shouldn't be walking through this place at night," a voice said in the dark. Leifang nearly jumped out of her skin, her chocolate eyes looking for that person who just spoke.

Although he shouldn't have been laughing, Zelman just couldn't help but chuckle to how scared she was. It made him think of that time before, when he saved her. He could see her perfectly clear with his crimson eyes. To make it fairer, he used the power of his flames to show more.

Leifang found it odd, how light it was getting and looked to the source of the cause and there she saw him. Something went off in her brain and then she knew, she knew this person, "It's you..."

Zelman looked at her once he put the last light up, "So you remember me? I figured you would." Leifang watched as he jumped down from where he as perched and was amazed that he landed on two feet like a cat. He stood up straight, a smile on his handsome face and his hands in his pockets. The feeling of her being scared brushed off now, "How did...you...do that...?"

"Do what?" he asked, looking back to where he was, "Oh that? Simple trick, really. Want me to show you?" Leifang shook her head no, unsure to be scared or happy to see somebody. It was like a staring contest between the two of them. She wasn't sure what to say nor did she have any business to ask him what he was doing out here. She was starting to grow nervous, then again who wouldn't if you had a handsome devil stare at you?

Zelman was as calm and collected as ever. She could tell she was speechless. She was speechless the first time they meet too. He figured he should break the ice and all to create a more comfortable atmosphere in the lighten up darkness, "If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing out here at night?"

Still a bit stunned, Leifang found her voice and spoke, "My friend wanted me to come with her. We parted ways awhile back and I was in a hurry to get home. I've taken this path plenty of times."

"Oh aren't you daring," he chuckled cutely, his crimson eyes never leaving her brown ones. Her nervous feeling started to wash over and her body started to relax. She may not have known him entirely, but he did save her life, so he couldn't be all bad, right?

"You're not..."

"Human?" he finished for her, "No I'm not. I thought you already knew that, Leifang." That nervous feeling started to return again, leaving her speechless, "How do you...?"

"Know your name?" he said, "I've got many talents for being an old blood, darling. Like the first time you laid your pretty eyes on me, I knew that you were attracted to me." Nervousness was replaced with shyness and a pinch of anger. As a blush swept across her nose, she said, "I was not!" "When you deny it, I can also tell," he smiled with a small laugh.

Confident that the air between them was better, he moved closer to her, being merely inches apart now. He looked down at her, still with a smile on his handsome face. Leifang wasn't sure why, but she felt comfortable around him. Maybe it was his devilish charm or looks, but she had no reason to feel tense anymore.

"All right, so you know my name, can I at least now yours?" she asked, crossing her arms over her lemon colored top.

"Zelman, the boy with the crimson colored eyes," he answered, showing some respect with a bow. A warm smile was on her face now, "Thats a long name. I think I'll just call you Zelman." Her sentence caused the both of them to chuckle in unison.

"So, what are you doing out here?" she asked pulling her thin white jacket over herself more to keep from shivering.

"Just on a midnight stroll, didn't think I'd run into you again."

"I still owe you for saving me before."

"That was awhile back."

"But still," she offered, "I was taught to give thanks to those who help me, so..." As she brought her head down to hide another blush, he smiled at her. He didn't think it'd be this easy to steal a taste of her blood. She seemed like a fighter, but then maybe she would oppose to the idea?

Taking a hand from his pocket, he picked up her chin, locking their eyes together, "So you want to repay me?" "Just so I'm not in debt to you anymore," she answered a normal expression appearing over her cute face. Leifang started to get another feeling. It was pretty clear to what he wanted; after all he was a vampire.

"I oppose to give you my blood..." she spoke with confidence, but her next set of words came out as a mere whisper, "unless that is all I can provide you with." This girl had guts. Zelman was surprised that she'd even suggest the idea. Then again it was all he pretty much could take from her. Well there was something else, but he wasn't taking that...yet.

Amazed that she offered, his hand move to her cheek. He bent down closer to her ear and whispered, "You're very brave for volunteering."

"I'm not volunteering," she said slapping his hand away, "I...just don't know...what else to offer you..." He blinked in shock, but could understand why she would object to something. It was her first time being bitten. This was going to be funnier then he thought.

"Is there anything else I can offer you?" she asked, hoping there was something else that she could do. He smiled going to play along for a bite. His hands were back in his pockets and he began to walk around her, "Let me see...Oh I know you could...nah that's already taken care of. Oh maybe...nah not that either." Leifang was tempted shut him up, since already she could tell that he was just teasing her.

True, it was her first time being bitten, so she was nervous. Was it going to hurt? Was he going to drink her dry and leave her for dead? Was she going to become one herself? Although it sounded like a silly idea, she just had to ask, "Am I going to turn into a vampire too?" She felt so embarrassed when she heard him bust out laughing.

"Man, how many times have I heard that one," he laughed, stopping right back infront of her, "No, you most currently will not turn into a vampire if I bite you." A sigh was heard and he saw her face relax a bit.

"Do you want me to bite you?" he asked.

"I owe you," she responded, "Do you want to bite me?"

"It'd be a pleasure too," he answered, speaking the truth. Sure, that nothing was going to change the boy's mind, she moved her dark brown hair from her neck, a slight moment of hesitation. She titled her head to the side, keeping her eyes shut tight, offering her neck to him. With a sly smirk, he bent down his lips barely touching the skin. His hot breath was making her shudder.

Leifang was waiting. She was waiting for his teeth to pierce into her flesh and begin sucking her life out. She let out a small gasp when his lips did touch her skin, but all did was kiss it.

"I've got a better idea," he said with a sly smile, "Lets add something to this."

"I only owe you once," she said.

"Just listen cutie," he added, "I want your blood, but I can see that you're a but nervous. So lets soften the feeling before I bite you." His crimson eyes turned blue for a moment causing hers to do the same, like he did to the girl he saw earlier.

Leifang wasn't sure what came over her. She felt light-headed. Her legs felt like that they couldn't carry her anymore. She looked up at Zelman, who kindly pushed her up against the wall. The wall was her support, holding her body up for the time being. When Zelman picked up her chin, he was sure that there was something about this girl that would make this experience one hundred percent more pleasurable.

Her eyes were half open, her body starting to feel lighter. You'd think he placed some sort of sex spell on her, but that wasn't the case. All he did was shut down her body a bit, so she would follow what she wanted. AND maybe, just maybe, he sprinkled a little lust over her nerves.

He finally closed the gap between them, sealing her lips into a chaste kiss. She didn't object to his move, she kissed him back, not putting much strength behind it. His hands were now planted on the wall, by the sides of her face. The kiss was still as soft and gentle as a feather. He had never been as soft with a human before, it was a first for him.

Leifang let her bag drop to the floor, wrapping her arms around the man infront of her. It was just a reaction, she couldn't fight such a sweet feeling, even if it was just a kiss, she couldn't hide her voice and her moans came out soft.

Zelman brought her arms around his neck, while his hands gripped her waist, helping her from falling since she wasn't leaning against the wall anymore. He felt a spark, when she shyly ran her tongue over his lips. He didn't hesitate and let her inside, not at all caring if she had the upper hand at the moment.

He put her back on the wall. His hands moved up to her shoulders, lightly pulling her jacket off till they were halfway on her arms. Still on the wall, he slide her up, setting himself perfectly between her leg, her skirt being pushed up a bit. She still had her arms around his neck, wrapping a hand into his crimson locks, their mouths still tangled together.

His hands stayed securely on the back off her thighs, holding her up and rubbing her warm skin. More small moans were made from her, locking her ankles together, so he stayed perfectly right where he was. She could feel heat creep through her body, she wasn't sure where it came from, but she couldn't deny the fact that it felt good.

Breaking the kiss, so she could get some air, he could see how flushed her face was. Looking red as a tomato, her eyes where still half open, like lust was the only thing she wanted. Maybe he did use the wrong spell after all...oh well no turning back now. Leifang let her head rest on the wall, her head tilting to the side. She couldn't explain this feeling she had, no word could fit the description, all she could do was give in.

Kissing her cheek, multiples times, he led a trail down her chin and to her neck. She stretched her neck more for him, feeling that he was close to her sensitive spot. The more he teased, the more her heat grew. Wrapping her arms tighter, she rolled her hips causing major friction for the both of them. Not even Zelman could bite back a moan.

"_She's really asking for it," _he thought, thinking to how that before she was opposing to the idea. But there wasn't enough time for the whole show; even he had to control himself. Letting his tongue dance over the skin on her neck, in long lasting licks, her voice came out as a song, getting louder and louder. Kissing the wet skin, he could feel his teeth grow and he knew exactly where he was going to bite. Holding on a bit tighter to her, he moved up to her ear, "I promise that this will be the most painful pleasurable."

Before she could look into his red eyes, he sank his teeth into her neck, breaking the skin. A small scream was heard, as her body jerked up, wanting to escape the pain. Her eyes were falling open, looking into the night sky. All she could do was wait in his hold.

He knew he was right, when he said something was special about her. Her blood. It was sweet and bitter and every other word between them. It tasted nothing like Sayuka's or any other humans he drank. This was the blood to quench his dry throat only making him want more. Sinking his teeth in deeper, he kept on sucking, filling his mouth to the fullest.

The tables turned and the pain changed into sweet un-describable pleasure. It swam through every inch of her body, leaving her moaning like she was getting the best sex in her life. Her hands held tightly onto his jacket, her back coming off of the wall.

"Oh god! More!" she moaned, "Take as much as you want!"

Who was he to say no to her offer. But he had to stop, he already took more then he wanted to, but his lips disobeyed, staying attached to her neck like glue. Her body started to move up, wanting to escape this pleasure, it was just too much to handle. "Zelman! Zelman!" Her voice was that loud enough, that it rang in the ally, sounding like she was about to reach her peak. He moaned against her neck, almost letting his lips win the battle.

What seemed like a long time to him, only happened seconds and he managed to get his lips back. The blood ran down her neck, almost making him want to suck on her some more. "_That was close," _he thought, "_I haven't had blood that good enough to want more." _Still he took more, and then was needed, and if he did keep at it, she could've lost her life. She looked like was died anyway, but she was just in slumber

Getting the feeling, that their show probably caused an up roar, he hand her in his arms, and began to leave the ally. Besides it was getting chilly and he didn't want to be outside anymore...

_***The Next Morning***_

Leifang shifted in her sleep, her body falling victim to the mattress. She was too relaxed to move. She felt so warm in her sheets. Pictures of before started to replay in her head, leaving her moan softly in her sleep. Then when she felt his teeth sink into her skin again, she sat straight up in her bed, her lips saying his name.

She stretched in her sheets, finally realizing that she was back at home. Pulling the covers off, she swung her feet to the floor, nearly losing her balance. Her body was still swimming from the pleasure she took before. It was small and she figured it would last a short while.

She made her to the window, walking past her giant mirror. She then realized something and ran back over to it, to discover a big crimson bow wrapped around her neck. She touched the ribbon, thinking she was touching to two marks. She hesitated to pull it off, but it came down and there they were. Two small fresh pink puncture wounds. She looked back towards the window, wondering if he was near. Her eyes scanned her room and saw a small note on the table. She reached for it, unfolding the piece of paper:

_I want to thank you for offering your blood to me._

_It was better then I expected and you are going to_

_be a bit light headed. But I could tell you enjoyed it_

_yourself. I advise you wear something around your _

_neck, till my marks disappear. Try and stay out of trouble_

_with my group, but I'd be flattered that you'd want to _

_see me that badly._

_-Zelman_

_**P.S. There's another small side affect, but**_

_**it's only temporary**_

"Temporary?" she repeated, puzzled by his words. Something inside her mind went off and she rushed to the window, only to find the crimson-eyed boy, looking back at her from a distance. With his hands still in his pockets, he smiled cutely at her.

"_You knew I was outside." _ His voice rang in her head, leaving her shocked, "_I can hear you."_

"_Thats the side affect. You can now hear my thoughts and try to find me when I'm far."_

"_And this is temporary?" _she asked.

"_Yes, it is," _he smiled and turned to leave, "_Till next time Leifang. I wouldn't be surprised if you followed me."_

"_Believe me," _she laughed, leaning on the window ceil, "_I won't."_

_

* * *

**That was a lot longer then I expected, but I think it came-out A-okay! I was original going to use Kasumi, but yeah I figured that she needs a break...**_

_**So anyway as promised...Black Blood Brothers is this anime about two vampire brothers who want to live in the Special Zone. Zelman is not that main character, but I'm sure that you'd fall in love with him. It's only 12 episodes and its funny with cute and classy characters! I recommend you watch it! NO IF, ANDS, OR BUTTS! :)**_

_**So I hope you guys liked it! Review if you so please!**_

_**And see you late!**_


End file.
